Many electronic apparatuses, such as some laptops and mobile phones, use a rotation shaft to connect two parts so they can be opened and closed. Usually, the relative distance of each of the parts to the rotation shaft does not change when the two parts are rotating. Thus, if the electronic apparatus has a flexible display covering the rotation shaft and the two parts, the flexible display may dislocate when the electronic apparatus is opened, which may affect the operation of the flexible display.
Further, the two parts of the electronic apparatus are usually rigid components. The flexible display may not attach to the rigid components firmly. When the two parts are rotated, the rigid components may exert a compressive force or a tensile force on the flexible display, which may easily damage the flexible display, affecting the quality of the product.